trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Charter of Humanity
Upon the defeat of Humanity during the 7th Trussian Human War, the Royal Government under the Trussian Government Drafted the Charter of Humanity. This document would govern all Humans within the Trussian Empire restricting them to be non violent and stagnated within both Culture and technology. Article 1 *''Under the law of the Trussian Government all humans living within the galaxy may not maintain, join, or supply any army or military force of its own.'' Article 2 *''All Humans within the galaxy will hereby be subjects of the states care and shall not develop a self sustained economy.'' Article 3 *''All Humans are forbidden from creating or maintaining their own governing body. All governance for Humaity will come straight from Necropolis itself.'' Article 4 *''All Humans within the galaxy will hereby be stagnated in both culture and techology. Humans will not be able to develop clture beyond the point where they feel a superiority to others or where their intelect wishes them to advance. Humans as stated before may not posses technology beyond what is permitted my the government. All technology will be registered by the goverment and loaned to Humans on a daily basis or their work. In addition to this All Humans may not sand shall not tudy science not may they experiment in any field under penalty of death or life of hard labor.'' Article 5 *''All Humas are forbidden from walking in tothe cities of the empire. All humans are not full citizens of the Trussian Empire but instead are wards of the state. Becasue of this they do not have any choice in any portion of government and Humans and forbidden from holding any high office. Only for them to be forcebly removed and tried for treason against the empire.'' Article 6 *''Humans will hereby be organized as a collective of tribes under the guidance of the Trussian Empire. Because of this they are forbidden to put their needs above that of the average Trussian Citizen. If so this will be declared treason and this crime is punishable by death. Along with this Humans are not allowed to form their own media outlest or form public opnions. Under law of the galaxy they are to obey the laws of the Monarchy without question.'' Article 7 Humans shall be given assinged housing under guidance of the government and its authority. Humans shall be resign within District 2 and District 57. But can working in addition districts assinged for work and trading purposes. *''District 2 shall be assinged for residences and food production'' *''District 57 will be assigned as residenses and refuge for medical services.'' *''District 4 shall be assinged for manufactuering of goods such ans clothing and tools.'' *''District 53 shall be assinged for educational services. '' *''District 98 shall be assiged for coal mining.'' *''istrict 64 shall be assiged for Salt Mining.'' *''District 6 shall be assinged for fishing'' *''District 75 salt be assinged to the salt mines.'' *''District 9 shall be assinged for Fishing'' *''District 10 is off limits for Humans, this area is assigned to Trussian Security Forces tasked with keeping the peace.'' *District 1 shall be assinged for Governmental Administration by the CEntral Governmet. In total the Districts will be under rule and management by a Trussian Military Tribunal consisting of a District Commander, Judicial Judge, and a Legalative Enforcer. *''All Aditional Districts 100 and below not assinged will be stationed and used as the deep wilderness. These areas are off limits unless assinged and permitted for passage by the government. '' Article 8 ' *'Humanity shall not worship. *'Humanity shall not have any Deities of their own.' *'Religion is forbidden for those in Humanity under Trussias control.' Article 9 *By the signing of this charter the human nations of Trussia hereby abandon war in the name of piece. *The Human nation sof Trussia hereby agree to unconditional surrender of their armies across all worlds. *The Human nations hereby agree to a ceasefire under the following tthree terms. *1. Unconditional terms of surrender *2. Category:Trussian Texts